The Definition of best friends
by damaged17
Summary: After Massie's 18th birthday disaster, she can't seem to forgive Claire. Who is now leaving for hollywood to star in Williams High, a new tv show. While Kristen gets some devistating news...can TPC survive it all?
1. The Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: only own the characters I made up. This takes place after Dial L for Loser..kind of...they're 17-18 years old now, and doesnt include any future story lines. please review, no rudeness. flames. nothing only good comments. thank you.! oh btw, claire didn't move to westchester until 9th grade in this...and Dial L was in 11th grade. They're obviously SENIORS.**

* * *

**TRAILER:**

_things can be perfect one second_

"Awe, thank you Claire!" Massie hugged her friend Claire Lyons, "And thank you all"  
Massie's other best friends Kristen, Dylan and Alicia all smiled and Massie in return. While Massie made her way into her 18th birthday party.

_but sometimes things don't always go according to plan.  
_  
"Massie! Massie, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" Claire shouted at Massie, who just shook her head letting tears fall down her cheek, while Claire readjusted her dress.

_changes need to be made _

"Kuh-Laire, leave. Now. Get out of my house, stay out of the PC. You're done." Massie shouted throwing a notebook at Claire, while Dylan and Kristen stared at their friend in astonishment.

_what happens when one gets an amazing contract to star in a new teen drama?  
_  
"Claire, you got it! You Got it!" Mrs. Lyons jumped up and down in the kitchen, squeeling.  
"EHMAGAWD Claire, congrats! This is just what you needed!" Alicia Riveria smiled hugging her friend, "A one way ticket away from Massie."

_and has to leave the one guy she's always cared about._

"So this is goodbye, isn't it?" Cam whispered in Claires ear, looking out to the lake.  
Claire lifted her head to meet his eyes, and kissed him lightly. "Goodbye doesn't mean forever."

_does she get an easy break in Hollywood? or is it just as bad?_

the petite girl, with the black hair and violet eyes' smile quickly faded.  
"here to steal my thunder are we?" she stared at claire with a harsh glare. "think again."

_while one gets some devestating news._

"Kristen, i've cared for you since you were a child." The doctor said in a soft caring voice, looking at Kristen with concern. "But I'm afraid the tests are saying that you have Leukemia"  
Kristen put her head down and starts crying.

_will everything be okay for the pretty commitee?_

"Kristen, you're going to be fine, we're here for you." Massie said softly to her friend she barely recognized lying in the hospital bed.  
Kristen shook her head, "Not everyone."

_do claire and massie have enough strength to put aside their pride, for the sake of their ill friend?_

"Claire, you have to come back." Massie screeched into her ENV2, willing herself not to cry. "Kristens getting worse."

_or had things already gotten out of hand?_

"c-claire. claire!" the girl with the black hair and violet eyes screamed, looking down at the blonde girl laying on the ground motionless.

_will people from ones past be forgiven?_

"Claire, I'm so sorry...I'm different." The boy from Claires past said to her willing her to forgive him, starring up at her with those bright blue eyes. "It was in seventh grade, I was stupid."

_will new friends be made?_

"Massie, I'm gay." The boy starred at her.

_f__ollow these five best friends through the laughter  
_  
"ehmagawd you guys, he's a total HART." Alicia giggled, glancing at her best friends.

_the love._

"I love you Massie Block, nothing will ever change that." Derrick whispered into Massie's ear, leaning her back. "Please believe me when I say that."

_the betrayal._

Massie slowly leaned in to kiss Cam.  
"Mmm." Cam whispered.  
_-flashes to another scene-_  
Derrick leaned Claire back onto the bed, kissing her neck, while Massie bursts in. "What the fuck?"

_the fame _

"Miss Lyons, look this way! You look fab! Lookin' good Brianne! You two are gorgeous tonight!"

_and the tears _

"Massie...Claire, please..." Kristen cried softly, glancing up at the two girls. "Please, if i...if i die, please...don't break up the PC...for me"  
Massie starred helplessly at her friend, wishing there was more she could do. And quickly glanced at Claire, who was shedding a few tears."

_-flashes to another scene-_  
"Massie, I'm sorry. I really am..." Claire said, glancing at Massie...searching her face for acceptance.  
"I know." Massie replied, sadly, grabbing Claire for a hug while both of them were crying.

_-flashes to another scene-_  
"Look, there's Kristen's mom!" Alicia said, quickly getting up from her seat. "Is everything okay"  
The look on Kristen's mothers face was grim, and all the girls fell silent until Dylan started crying and Alicia envoloped her in hug, letting a few silent tears shed.

**coming soon.**


	2. Plans for Massie's 18th

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique, but this story line is all mine. and of course, the characters i made up. but they won't be around to much til later on in the story. review...the more you do the more i update. oh, and no rude ones please.**

"Hey guys!" Claire Lyons said, flipping her hair over her shoulders, grabbing three of her best friends Alicia, Kristen and Dylan and pulling them aside into an empty classroom at BOCD. "Massie's 18th birthday is coming up soon."

"Duh, Kuh-laire." Alicia said, glancing at her nails and smirking. "It's all she's been talking about since she turned 17."

"16." Dylan said giggling. "It's all she's been talking about since her sweet sixteen party."

"Whatever." Alicia shrugged.

"Well," Claire said smiling her usual 'i know something you don't know' smile. "My dad and her dad have been planning this whole..."

Claire waved her arms in the air, "Party for her. We rented that nice hotel in New York, and got a few DJ's to play. And Sean Kingston, Pitbull, Trina and Metro Station have agreed to perform."

Kristen starred at Claire, "Ehmagawd, are you serious?"

"Yes!" Claire nodded. "We have to keep this on the DL though, Massie doesn't know...and she so doesn't need to know until the night of the party."

"But her birthday is in two days." Dylan said, fiddling with her newly dyed blonde hair. "How are you pulling this off? Have you even invited anyone?"

"That's our job for the next three days." Claire said, looking at all three girls. "Because the party is the day after her birthday, and we have to let everyone know. Here's the invites. Remember, let everyone know to keep it on the DL."

"These are cute! Who designed them?" Kristen asked, looking at the hot pink invites that with white and pale pink ribbons that exclaimed 'Massie's 18th birthday bash'.

"I did." Claire blushed glancing at her blue slider phone, "Shit. Passing periods almost over."

"Dang, I gotta get to Econs." Alicia said, looking bummed. "But, I'll be sure to pass these out and tell everyone to keep it on the downlow."

"Of course you will." Dylan said sarcastically.

"I will!" Alicia protested.

"Leesh, you are secrecy challenged." Kristen said with a slight giggle while they made their way out of the empty classroom. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Bye." All four said at the same time, making their way to their seperate classes.

"Done."

"Done"

"And done."

The four girls said to each other at lunch, just in time for Massie to walk up.

"Done with what?" Massie asked, sitting down her new handbag that her cousin sent to her from Milan and slowly sitting down her salad tray.

"Oh...our Econ's homework." Claire said, glancing down at her hot pink binder. "Took us forever."

"Liar." Massie said, glarring at all of them. "What do you guys have planned?"

"Nothing." All four of them said at the same time, causing Massie to be even more suspicous.

"Ehmagawd you gyuys, he's a total HART." Alicia exclaimed,looking at one of the guys in the lunchline, and giggled. Causing the rest of the girls to giggle. It looked like they were in some commercial promoting best friends and healthy eating. Or something.

"Whatever." Massie said, taking a bite of her salad. "Did you see what Duh-livia was wearing today? Totally taking. I mean, bright blue zebra print hoodies? Gross."

"I know, right? Totally nasty." Dylan agreed, starring off into space and quickly grabbing her notebook up off the table and shoving it into her 'save the world' tote bag. "I gotta go, I'll see everyone later though, kay?"

"Okay." Kristen and Claire said, while Alicia gave them a quizical glance.

"Wonder where she's going." Kristen said giggling.

Massie giggled along with, "Totally to go flirt with the new guy. He's super cute though, so I don't blaim her. Infact if I didn't have--"

At that moment Derrick Harrington wrapped his arms around Massie and sat down next to her. "Hey babe."

"Well, you know." Massie said, smiling at the others.

They girls all shared a knowing glance and stiffled a few giggles while Massie kissed Derrick on the nose.

"We should probably go too." Claire said, picking up her backpack.

"Yeah." Kristen and Alicia both said, looking around.

"I have to find Josh anyways." Alicia said, pouting her lips after reapplying some Glossip Girl lipgloss. "Because...you know, big final tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Leesh." Massie said.

"Oh, and Kuh-Laire." Massie said, looking at Claire up and down.

"Yeah?"

"That whole outfits a total no." She said shaking her head, "Change before you come over tonight. Ew."

_Ouch._


	3. Party and Shake it!

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Massie, Derrington, Claire, Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, Josh, Cam or any of Lisi's characters. Only my own.**

Night of the party.

_The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I stu-stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what i'm thinking bout Felt like I couldn't breath,  
You asked what's wrong with me_

A knock on the door forced Massie to turn down her new silver ipod nano and shout, "WHAT?"

The door quickly opened to expose Claire in a hot pink sequin mini-dress with a pair of white high heeled shoes. Her hair was curled, and her makeup was done really well for once. "Get dressed."

"Why?" Massie asked, glarring at Claire, "Since when did you become so freakin' bossy?"

Claire threw a bag of clothes that Alicia had bought for Massie's party. "I said get dressed, we're going to Club Zero."

Massie sighed, "Whatever. Oooh, Claire, these are gorgeous."

Massie lifted up a bright yellow silk mini dress, that had ruffles at the bottom and a pair of black ballet flats by Marc Jacobs.

As Massie slipped into the clothing and put some pins in her already straightened hair she looked at Claire. "We're not really going to Club Zero are we?"

"Shut up." Claire said smiling, "You know we totally aren't, so why would you ask."

Both girls laughed while Massie put on some eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipgloss.

"Rate me." Massie said, twirling around.

"9.7" Claire said, even though they both knew Massie was a total ten right now.

"Cheap." Massie said winking and going over to her puppy bean. "Mommy will be back later, okay?"

The dog barked in response while the girls made their way out of the door.

* * *

**CLAIRE:** on my way with Massie.  
**ALICIA:** okay, derrick and cam are meeting you at the doors.  
**KRISTEN:** metro station is here already, ehmagawd!  
**DYLAN:** and josh looks totally HAWT.  
**ALICIA: **back off.  
**DYLAN:** i meant, totally nawt.

"Who are you texting?" Massie asked glancing at Claire while she was texting.

They were on their way to Club Zero. Which Massie totally knew that wasn't where they were actually going. Afterall she was totally nawt stupid. She assummed they would be throwing her a surprise birthday bash anyways, no doubt about that. Although, she didn't exactly know where the party was being held, she knew it exsisted.

"No one." Claire said, shrugging and putting her phone in her silver clutch. "So how was your birthday dinner with Derrick last night?"

"Perfect." Massie sighed, looking out the window. "Absolutely perfect."

The night before replayed in her head. Massie had decided Derrick_ is the one_. She was totally going to lose her v-card to him tonight after whatever it is they'll be doing. Or tomorrow, whenever it happened. She knew he was the one to do the job, and he was the only person she can see herself with. After all they had been together for years. Since they started Middle School, actually. Sure, they were on and off a lot, but they have been solid for a year and a half. And she was sure he was the one. And she was sure he'd be more than happy to help her get rid of that annoying v-card.

She was the last one of the pretty committee besides Dylan, to still have her v-card. And it was embarrassing to her alpha status, and she need to be rid of it forever. Dylan still had hers because she joined this thing in church that totally said to wait until marriage. She even wore a purity ring everyday. And you could tell it totally killed her to nawt be...oh, you know.

Even Claire was rid of her v-card. Alicia, not a big surprise. Kristen, sort of surprised, but not too surprised. But Claire! Whoa, did that shock everyone. No offense to her or anything--or Cam for that matter. It just came as a shock to everyone. Especially Massie. She was supposed to lose it first! Not fair!

"We're here." Claire said brightly as their car came to a stop and her door opened. The driver gently helped Claire get out of the limo while Massie slid across to the door to get out. That's when she spotted where they were.

Massie quickly spotted Derrick and Cam waiting for them outside of the Ritz, and quickly jumped out of the car. She could hear the wild beats of some random techno mix to the song Bleeding Love, and heard people talking waiting for her arrival. She made her way over to Derrick and Cam and gave Derrick a long kiss.

"Wow." Derrick said, running his hands down the side of her dress, totally wanting more. And knowing he was so nawt getting more at the moment. But little did he know, the ahem, surprise Massie was planning in her thoughts about him right now. "You look great, birthday girl."

"Don't I always?" Massie said grinning, not taking her eyes off of Derrick. Yeah, he was totally_ the one_. "So, what do we have planned here?"

"A little something." Claire said, grabbing Massie's hand and dragging her into the party.

"Surprise!" Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Massie's parents all yelled at the same time, glowing.

"Awe, thank you Claire!" Massie practically tackled Claire into a hug, which was most certainly unusual for her. After all she was Massie Block. "And thank you guys!"

Massie turned to hug her best friends Kristen, Dylan and Alicia, who were all smiling so wide it looked like it was starting to hurt. "Leesh, I'm totally surprised you did nawt tell me."

"It took alot." Alicia admitted with a sly grin. "Happy Birthday, Mass."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday sweetie." Both of Massie's parents said to their daughter. "You're an adult now. And we're going to leave you to your party."

Massie smiled and said, "Thank you."

Another unusual trate for Massie. But she couldn't help it, this was great!

"Ready?" Derrick said grabbing Massie's hand gently and pulling her towards him.

_Ready in more ways then one_, Massie silently thought to herself. Smiling on the outside -- and the inside.

"Yeah, totally." Massie said while she made her way into her party, getting a few dozen cheers while she walked by. Guys were complimenting her, which was totally normal. She got several envious glares from different girls, because afterall she did look hawt. And she was Massie Block. But tonight, was different.

"Let's dance!" Kristen said grabbing Massie and pulling her to the dance floor while Metro Station played "Shake it" live.

"Okay!" That's when Massie noticed an unusual bruise on Kristen's normally tan skin, which was now pale and different looking. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah," Kristen lied. "Totally, why?"

"You don't look well." Massie said, with concern. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

It was totally true. Kristen looked awful, and that's meant in the nicest way possible. Her usual perkiness wasn't one hundred percent there, she had dark circles under her eyes, and was pale. So pale, she made Casper look tan. Which was really saying something. Not to mention that awful bruise Massie just spotted, and found several more on different parts of her legs.

"Just been busy, is all." Kristen smiled and laughed, "Been helping out with all of this."

"Of course." Dylan said, "We all have since Claire told us about the party."

Alicia nodded in agreement, while Claire danced to the beat with Cam.

"Claire has really improved herself." Massie said, "She's definetely earned a best friend title."

"Totally." Kristen giggled and continued dancing even though she looked like she would possibley fall over any minute. She didn't want to worry her best friends, but, she had been feeling terrible lately. She couldn't even play soccer. And that was truly saying something there.

* * *

Later on in the night Claire excused herself to the her suit to go read over the new script she got in the mail the other day for the new teen drama for The-N called Williams High, which she was asked a lead role in. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave, and although she had read the script a billion times since she got it, she still couldn't decide if she loved it or hated it.

Even after Claire left the party, TPC continued dancing, after all, Sean Kingston had just started performing his hit single 'Take you there' to a new killer beat, and the girls were still having a blast. Even though the party was starting to dwindle down to about two hundred people, and everything was just going perfect.

_I could not of asked for a better birthday_, Massie thought to herself, _or better friends._

"Hey, Block." Derrick said to Massie, "I'm going to go find the bathroom okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded, smiling at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Totally."

Massie watched him walk up the stairs to use the bathroom and smiled to herself. She really did love this boy. And she couldn't wait for when they, well, you know.

* * *

"Whoops." Derrick said when he opened the door to a bedroom that had Claire in it, just sitting on the bed reading something. "Sorry, I was looking for the bath...hey, what are you reading?"

She had changed into a blue silk button up night shirt from Victoria's Secret and had taken her makeup off and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. Even without makeup, she looked stunning, and Derrick couldn't help but notice it.

Claire looked up, and smiled at Derrick. "Oh, hey. Um, this new script I got in the mail."

"You going away again?" Derrick asked, looking at Claire before sitting down next to her.

"Maybe." Claire shrugged, "I really like this script. It's a new TV drama for that Television network that plays like, those old school nickelodeon shows and Degrassi and what not."

"The-N?" Derrick said, glancing at the script.

"Yeah. That's it. It's actually really good, and I think I'm totally going to do it." Claire smiled, "I just don't want to leave Massie and TPC and Cam."

"It does look good." He said flipping through the script. "Ha-ha, you're the high lighted parts, right?"

She nodded, "Yupp. My characters Shayne Leon. She's 16 years old, a sophomore in high school..."

"Who's experimenting with her sexuality?" He said jokingly and amused. "That's hot."

"She's so nawt. That's totally South of Nowhere. She plays the popular girl at her high school, who is an aspiring singer." Claire said, lightly punching his arm. "Forget how to read?"

"Oh so, you'll be playing someone like Massie?"

"Yeah, I guess." Claire said, glancing at his face, she never really realized how cute he was. Stop that, she thought, he's your best friends boyfriend. And, your boyfriends best friend on that note.

"That's cool." He said, randomly starting to play with her hair. Her hair was so soft, and even pulled up like that it looked like she was about ready to do a photo shoot.

A chill shot through Claire and what happened next was something she totally didn't plan. Neither of them did, it was one of those spur of the moment things. Derrick reached up and brought her face to him, kissing her slowly then more urgently.

_Ah, teenage hormones._

They kissed for about five minutes before parting for air, both of their eyes were sort of glazed over, and Claire quietly said, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know." Derrick whispered, bringing her face to his once again for another kiss. "But I can't help it."

"Me either."

Derrick leaned her back onto the bed, kissing her slowly, leading kisses down her neck and throat and playing with the end of her night shirt. Quickly he unbuttoned his shirt, and she ran her hands up his chest and slowly taking his shirt off him. He slowly start unbuttoning her night shirt, and kissed her deeply.

Little did they know, Massie had come upstairs to see what was taking so long and was standing in the door way, with tears sliding down her face. She decided to not saying anything but turn around and run down the stairs and call the driver to come get her.

_Way to ruin the night, Kuh-laire._


	4. Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique.**

**A/N:so this chapters kind of weak, and i know i know, stupid. BUT, the next few chapters will tie in. Like what happens at Derrick's party that was mentioned in the trailer. Let me give you a hint: Massie freaks out on both Claire and Derrick.  
**

* * *

Massie continued running out of the hotel, until she found her driver, and locked herself in the car before letting all the tears fall down. Afterall, she could nawt let her mascara run.

She was supposed to be staying the night at the hotel with Claire...but...after what she just saw...she didn't want to see Claire Lyons ever again. Or Derrick, for that matter. I mean, she couldn't of imagined that, could she?

Maybe she should just forget what she had just witnessed, and give them both the benifit of the doubt. Maybe it's not what it seemed. Maybe Derrick was helping Claire go over that script for that crappy teen soap opera Claire was thinking about joining. Or maybe he wanted to try out for a part on the show.

Whatever it was, there had to be a reason. Because Massie knew her best friend and boyfriend would nawt do this.

That's right, Massie is just going to ignore what she just saw...even if it did totally ruin her night.

* * *

"Claire." Derrick whispered in the blond girl's ear, who was laying in his arms.

He couldn't believe that they had just slept together. She was his first, the one thing he always thought would happen with Massie had just unexpectidly happen with Massie's best friend. And his best friend's girlfriend. Shit, shit, shit.

Claire rolled over and sighed, "I...um...wow."

"I know." He said slowly sliding up in the bed and reaching over to grab his clothes. "I should, um, probably..."

He leaned over and kissed her, a light kiss at that. "I should go."

She nodded and rolled back over to the other side. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said, slipping on his clothes and going to the other side of the bed. "I mean, I had fun."

"Massie's my best friend." Claire said, letting tears fill her eyes. She felt like scum. She could nawt believe that she had just slept with her best friends boyfriend. Words couldn't even discribe how disappointed she was in herself. Especially since she...liked it. Even though she loved Cam, she still had an ah-mazing time with Derrick. And she hated herself for that.

"Are you going to be at Massie's party I am throwing her tomorrow at her house?" Derrick asked while fixing his hair in the mirror. "It's just us guys and you girls."

"Yeah, I planned on it." Claire smiled, sitting up and reaching to the nightstand to grab the script. "I'll be there helping her plan some stuff."

"Good." Derrick said, "Because I will be there helping plan some stuff too." He winked before he walked out of the room.

Claire could feel her face heating up and asked herself, "Oh gawd, what am I going to do?"

* * *

"Where'd Massie go?" Derrick yelled over Trina's performance of 'Single Again'.

Dylan laughed, like she had just heard the funniest thing ever. She was obviously drunk, "Did you fucking fall in?"

"No." Derrick said, grabbing Dylan from falling into Kristen.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Kristen said, glancing around. "I think she may of went to go find you."

"Oh." Derrick said looking at Kristen, who currently looked like she was about ready to fall over herself. "You okay?"

He was sure that the weak look Kristen had right now was not from drinking, and just as she was about ready to answer she started falling to the floor.

"Kristen!" Derrick hollered, grabbing her before she hit the ground. "Shit, Kristen."

Derrick quickly sat down on the ground with her, "Kristen...Kristen, wake up!"

Kristen's eyes slowly began to open, and she looked around as if she was remembering where she was and how she got there. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Derrick said, looking down at the girl in his arms. He didn't realize until now that she hadn't been at practice in over a month, and not only that but she looked as if she lost 10 pounds. It was starting to worry him when Alicia walked up.

"Ehmagawd, are you okay?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yes." Kristen replied, in an annoyed tone. "I'm fine, I'm fine I'M FUCKING FINE! STOP ASKING ME THAT!"

"Whoa, you are totally nawt fine." Alicia looked at her friend, "We should go, you look like you need some sleep and Dylan, well Dylan's a totally different story."

"I'll help you get them to your car." Derrick offered, putting Kristen's arm on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Alicia said pulling out her phone, which said she had a new text.

**MASSIE:** i'm fine, i just had to run home. i'll cya tomorrow at Der's party.  
**ALICIA:** alright...

"Well, Massie's home safe." Alicia said putting her phone away and grabbing Dylan. "It was a good party but she probably just wanted some beauty sleep for your party tomorrow. Did you have fun?"

Derricks face drained of color, "Yes."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Stevens? Yes, this is Claire Lyons...I'm calling to schedule an appointment to try out for the role you sent me in the mail a couple days ago, if that's alright with you. Yes, yes I can be on a flight in two days. Thank you so much, Mr. Stevens."

Claire set down her cell phone, and glanced at the script again. She needed to get away, after tomorrow night that is. She needed to make sure what had just happened never happens again, and that Cam and Massie do nawt find out. Because that just wasn't an option.

* * *

Kristen felt whoozy the whole ride to her best friend Alicia's house. She was seeing different colorful spots, and felt like she was going to fall asleep any minute.

She didn't understand why she was so tired. She had been getting more than her usual amount of sleep, she just had no energy. And not being able to keep up in soccer was killing her.

She glanced down at her legs, and noticed all the bruises. Damn, I need to get something to cover these up. They all look pretty bad. _I wonder if I've been beating myself up in my sleep_, she thought silently to herself.

Oh well, all she needed was some rest and she'd be good as new.

* * *

Alicia got Dylan into her house quietly without Mrs. Marvel hearing her, and changed her into a pair of pajamas and tucked her into bed. She couldn't believe she was the one acting mature, this never really happened. But her friend needed her, and she knew she would want the same if she was in Dylan's shoes.

It was still strange to Alicia that Dylan had drank so much that night, she never drinks that much.

But what really worried Alicia was Kristen. When she saw her fall towards the ground, and Derrick catching her she about had a heart attack. Kristen keeps insisting that she's fine, but she hasn't been herself for the longest time, and Alicia knew that perfectly well seventeen year old girls did not sprout random bruises, and pass out at parties for no reason. She just had to convince Kristen that.

Which, I guess would be easier than she thought, since Kristen was staying at her house for the next few nights because of the parties. Well, easy to contact to her. Not as easy getting through to her.

* * *

Well, what do you think will happen next? Do you think Derrick will cheat on Massie again? If so do you think Massie will find out? What about Cam? We haven't heard much about him. And what was causing Dylan to drink so much last night? When is Kristen going to realize there is something seriously wrong with her? Find out soon...


	5. Truth is reveled

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique.  
this chapter may seem slow...no bad comments. review if you want more!**

* * *

"Kuh-laire, where have you been?" Massie asked Claire impatiently, "No. Nevermind, don't answer that. Sit down and help."

Massie was frantically writting something in her notebook, and looking at Claire.

Claire looked unusually...unhappy today, yet happy at the same time. She was wearing a teal tshirt dress, with some silver ballet flats and some simple silver jewlery. Her hair was braided, and she was wearing very little makeup. And Massie could tell she was tense.

Massie gasped, realizing that what had happened last night between Claire and Derrick had not been part of the script. It had been something they had both wanted. They probably had both planned it--

Massie's thoughts were interrupted when Claire excused herself from the room to use the bathroom.

* * *

Claire could feel Massie starring at her. Did she know something? She couldn't possibley know anything. I mean, her door was closed...she didn't hear anyone come in last night...

She felt her phone vibrate, and noticed that she had a new text. From Derrick?

DERRICK: hey, meet me in the downstairs bathroom.

She sighed to herself and got up, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

She smiled nervously at Massie, who looked away and continued writting.

"What do you want?" Claire asked when she went into the bathroom Derrick was in.

Derrick was starring at her, looking at her deep in the eyes. "You."

"Der.." She was stopped short by him kissing her deeply, and pushing her into the wall. She let herself give in to the kiss after a few minutes and put her arms around his neck. He slowly started to lift her dress up and just then the door opened.

"I knew it!" Massie shouted, causing both Derrick and Claire to jump.

This time, she knew it was true, and allowed herself to start crying as she ran up to her room.

Claire quickly followed her, not caring that her dress was hiked up a bit. "Massie! Massie, wait!"

When they got into the room Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were all starring at both Massie and Claire. They couldn't believe their eyes, Massie was crying, her mascara was running and she didn't care. She looked pissed, and looked as if she were about ready to punch Claire in the face.

"Massie, Massie! I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry please!" Claire shouted at Massie, begging for forgiveness as Massie let the tears flow and she readjusted her dress.

Massie could not believe her eyes. How could Claire do this to her? How could Derrick do this to her?

Derrick made his way into the room, looking at Massie. "It's not what it looks like--"

"It is exactly what it looks like!" Massie shouted at both of them. "Do you think I'm stupid? I saw you guys last night too! Oh, and incase you guys are wondering what's going on here, our little friend Claire is sleeping with my boyfriend. Did you guys really think you'd get away with it? How could you do this to me!"

"Block, it's...we weren't...it was a..." Derrick tried to say something but he couldn't put together a full sentence. He couldn't believe he'd let his hormones get in the way and ruin his relationship with Massie. He loved Massie... Claire was just a, mistake.

"Get out." Massie said in barely a whisper, in which Derrick didn't hear and tried to touch her face. "I said get out!"

She pushed Derrick away, and he nodded and left the room. You could tell he was hurt, but he was the one who hurt her.

"Massie...I'm so sorry." Claire whispered, letting tears fall from her eyes. "It was an accident. I swear, it won't ever happen again...I was going to tell him to back off, and I was going to tell you--"

"Kuhlaire, I don't care! Leave! Now. Get out of my house, stay out of the PC, stay away from me and stay away from Derrick. You're done." Massie shouted at Claire, causing her to jump. What happened next, Massie couldn't control, Claire didn't move so she threw her notebook at Claire.

She got the hint and left the room, while Dylan, Kristen and Alicia stared at Massie in astonishment.

Massie sniffled. "I think you guys should leave."

"Mass?" Alicia started

"Now. I think you guys should leave now." Massie snapped, "The parties cancelled. Please...I need you guys to leave."

The girls nodded, and left the room. Not knowing what was to come of TPC or who's side they were going to have to choose.

"What am I going to do, Bean?" Massie cried into her puppies fur.

* * *

"Cam...pick up...please, it's Claire I-I-I need to talk to you, ASAP." Claire's voice said through Cam's voicemail. He could tell she had been crying, and was getting worried. He didn't even hear his phone ring, which made him feel guilty, because what if she was in trouble? What if someone was kidnapping her? Okay, he's overreacting. But still, what if she really needed him?

Quickly Cam dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Cam?" Claire sniffled. "Massie hasn't called you yet, has she?"

"No?" He said, confused.

"I'm coming over, if she calls you. Ignore her call, if she leaves a voicemail, don't listen to it. We need to talk."

* * *

Uh-oh, it's out and so is Kuh-laire. Who's going to choose sides? Are Cam and Claire going to be okay in the end or will they break up? What about Massie...will she forgive Claire and Derrick? Or just one? Neither? And what about Kristen? How's she feeling? Stay tuned...


	6. Apologies and Fainting

"Claire? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Cam was waiting at the door for Claire, and looked one hundred percent worried about her. He leaned in to kiss her lightly, but she didn't kiss back.

"I'm fine...I guess." Claire said looking down at her feet. "Can I come in?"

Cam nodded and led her into his house. The house she had been in so many times.

"What's up?" Cam asked, looking Claire straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She started crying uncontrollably. He quickly pulled her into his chest and started caressing her hair, trying to sooth her.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, concerned.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Promise you won't kill me."

"Promise?" He said, wondering what she did that would possibley make him want to kill her. He loved her and would never do anything to hurt her.

She sighed and slid away from him, and wiped some of the tears out of her eyes. "I-I...I slept with Derrick last night..."

His heart almost stopped, he couldn't believe it. His best friend and his girlfriend...together?

What. The. Hell.

He cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence and looked at the sad blonde girl next to him that he has been dating for a long time, and suddenly he felt like he didn't know her. "I think you should leave."

Her face fell once again, and she started to cry. "Cam...I'm sorry...I didn't...it was an...please, forgive me."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "Why?"

She couldn't respond so he asked again, "Why did you do it?"

"I-I...I don't know...it was an accident...I never wanted to hurt you or Massie...I love you so much, you don't even know...something just got over me. I can't explain it...I just..."

She started sobbing again, and he gently put his arm around her. "I know it was an accident...I can tell you're sorry." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

"We'll get through this." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Massie, it's Derrick...please, call me back. I need to explain this to you. Please, just...call me. I love you, bye." Derrick hung up the phone. Fifth voicemail message he's left her since the scene that had happened earlier in the day. He still wasn't sure what came over him or Claire.

His phone started ringing, "See you again" was his ringtone for Massie, and he realized it was Massie who was calling.

"Block?" He asked into the phone, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

Massie sighed through the phone, her voice was shakey. "Come over."

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

He grabbed his hoodie and walked (practically ran) out the door.

* * *

"Wow, that was intense." Alicia said to Kristen and Dylan.

Dylan nodded her head, "Can you believe Claire? Sluttish much."

"We don't know the whole story yet, don't call her that." Kristen said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

The room was starting to spin...

"Ehmagawd, Kristen!" Alicia screeched. "Someone call 911!"

* * *

Derrick made his way up to the front door of Massie's parent's house and knocked on the door. He was surprised to find her answering the door instead of a maid. "Hey."

"You've got 20 minutes." Massie said. Just looking at her you could tell that she had been crying, her makeup was still smeared, and her hair was a mess. She had changed into some Hollister sweatpants and a Ralph Lauren polo and had on a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

Derrick felt like he was looking at Massie as if she were twelve years old again, except he had hurt her badly. She looked fragile, and a part of him had the erge to reach out and touch her. But he didn't want to upset her anymore, it was killing him looking at her like this.

"I went upstairs to try to find the bathroom, and, Claire was sitting upstairs reading one of her scripts and she read for me a few lines...and it just reminded me of you, and I just kissed her and my emotions got out of hand...I'm so sorry, Block. I love you more than anything, and the last thing I ever would want to do is hurt you." He said, knowing that it was mostly the truth. He didn't want to hurt her, ever.

She sniffed, and for the first time made eye contact with him. Her eyes were blood shot. "But what about earlier?"

He shrugged, "I can't even explain that...it just, happened."

"Forgive me?" Derrick asked, starring into her tear filled eyes. "Please? I love you."

"I-I...I love you too." Massie said, lifting her head up and whispering, "Please don't ever hurt me again."

She had forgiven him, but had not forgotton. He had her back, and he didn't want to lose her. She still looked fragile and he grabbed her into his arms and leaned back with her, cradeling her. "I love you Massie Block."

"Prove it." She said softly, leaning in closer to him.

He pushed the hair away from her ear and whispered, "Not yet."

* * *

Massie and Derrick are still together, eh? And Cam and Claire? Everything seems okay, for now.  
And what about Kristen? Is she going to be okay? How is everyone going to react to everything that has been going on? And what about that phone call Claire made last night after the whole scene between her and Derrick? Is she going to be leaving soon?  
Stay tuned...


	7. The Hospital

Alicia was pacing around the waiting room at the hospital. She couldn't sit, she couldn't stop worrying about her friend. That was the second time she fainted in the past two days, and maybe Alicia should have taken her to the emergency room last night. Maybe things would have been better today. Maybe--

Massie. Claire. She had to call them, they needed to be there. Dylan was here, obviously. Since she had witnessed Kristen passing out.

Alicia grabbed her cellphone from her purse and dialed Massie's number. No answer.

Shit.

"Claire? Hey, it's Leesh." Alicia said into the phone, "No, no, I'm not calling about--it's Kristen...we're at the hospital. Okay."

* * *

"Cam, I have to go." Claire said quickly grabbing her stuff up and a tissue to wipe her face up. She looked a mess but she had to go. What happened to Kristen? Alicia didn't give to much of details.

Cam grabbed her wrist gently, "Why? We still need to talk more..."

"I know." She sighed, looking at her cellphone. "But, Kristen's in the emergency room. I need to be there."

This caught Cam's attention and he got up, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "But I really have to get there."

"I'm coming with."

* * *

Massie had fallen asleep from all the crying she'd done earlier. She rolled over and looked at Derrick.

She still hurt from what he had done, but she had forgiven him. She wasn't sure why or how she had forgiven him. Love does crazy things to people.

She glanced over at her cellphone, which was vibrating, telling her she had one missed phonecall from Alicia. She quietly got up and went into a different room to call Alicia back.

"Massie, good you called back. Get to the hospital now, it's Kristen." Alicia said through the phone nervously. You could tell she was pacing a room, and Massie wanted to know why but there was no time for questions.

"I'll be there in fifteen." Massie said into her phone, and practically running out of the room before she remembered Derrick was still in there. She went back into the room and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Derrick."

Derrick rolled over and glanced up at Massie. Gawd, he was hawt.

"Yeah?" He replied softly, not taking his eyes off her face.

"Kristen's in the hospital, I have to go." She said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Hold on." Derrick said as Massie turned to walk out the door. "I'm coming with."

* * *

Massie wasn't used to coming to hospitals, infact, this is one of the first times she's been in one. She wasn't sure where to go, and was feeling really nervous. The smell was irratating her, and hello, those uniforms the nurses and staff were wearing? Gross.

She spotted Alicia walking around in the waiting room first. Her and Dylan looked totally out of place, both were dressed as if they were going clubbing, while other people in the room looked like they had been there for days.

Alicia walked over to Massie and hugged her, while Dylan just sat there starring at the floor. Alicia gave Derrick a quizical look before saying, "She passed out again."

"Again?" Derrick said, as if making sure he had heard her correctly. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Alicia admitted, looking around the room with a worried glance.

"Wait, Leesh?" Massie asked, "When did she pass out the first time?"

"Last night." Both Alicia and Derrick replied at the same time, earning a nervous giggle from the both of them. "After you left, but she was fine right afterwards."

"Maybe she's just not eating right." Dylan offered, speaking words for the first time. "I mean she has been looking to thin lately."

"You're right." Massie said matter-of-factly, "She's barely been eating. Saying the food hasn't looked good to her. What if she's anorexic?"

"She's not." Another girls voice came from behind them, no one had noticed Claire or Cam come into the room until Claire spoke. "She loves food to much to be anorexic."

"She's right." Alicia replied sadly. "But what could be wrong with her?"

Everyone in the room was silent, and Massie sighed. What could be wrong with her?

* * *

When will the girls figure out what's wrong with Kristen? What about Claire and Massie? Will they bite each others heads off?

* * *


	8. Authors Note and Preview

**A/N:**

** ImNotWithYou12**, okay, don't insult my story. If you don't like it--don't review it. It's totally simple. I'm sorry but, you haven't given me a chance to finish up the story. This is a fanfiction, it doesn't have to be perfect, and the clique isn't realistic anyways. Like I said, if you had read my trailer there's Massie kissing Cam, so technically she does plot revenge. -For the future reviewers-  
I said don't review if you don't like, please respect that.  
**beststoriesever95**, thanks hun! you're the best!

I'll be continuing the story later on next week, and I am starting a new story under a different section. So keep your eyes open for that. !

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

"Hey Cam." Massie smiled evily, leaning against the door to his house. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white D&G tank. And you had to admit--she was a total ten.

* * *

Massie knew what she had to do, to get Derrick and Claire back. And she knew exactly how she was going to do it. Sort of.

* * *


End file.
